ilogico
by Lourdes Ferreira
Summary: Aquilo não podia estar acontecendo. Era ilógico, irracional. Era ciumes Do seu Capitão


Aquilo _não podia_ estar acontecendo.

Era ilógico, irracional.

Era ciumes Aquela ferroada irritante que Spock sentia no peito a cada vez que ela chegava perto do Capitão.

Do _seu_ Capitão

Sentimentos eram ilógicos e por isso Spock não podia sentir. Era um Vulcano e Vulcanos não sentiam.

Mais havia aquela partezinha irritante do seu cerebro que insitia em lhe lembrar que ele também era humano, pois Amanda, sua mãe, o era. E era essa parte humana que fazia seu coração ter uma taquicardia e as palmas de suas mãos sofrerem uma sudorese não natural a cada vez que pousava seus olhos em seu capitão. E era dessa parte humana e ilógica dentro de si que vinha essa vontade de joga-lá em algum planeta desabitado há anos luz de distancia por sequer chegar perto do _seu_ Jim e era por isso que, como já fizera em diversas ocasiões, ele saia de perto, pois aparentemente os vulcanos não sentiam emoções e não seria ele que provaria o contrario.

Mas talvez, ele estivesse inconsientemente, demonstrando algo uma vez que Kirk deixou a ponte de comando assim que ele saiu e segui-o silenciosamente.

— Algum problema, Spock?

Os nos dos dedos do Vulcano ficaram brancos ao apertar com força sobre humana a grade de proteção do observatório a sua frente,o local para o qual sempre vinha quando precisava se controlar e do qual, tinha certeza, poucos tripulantes conheciam.

— Creio que não capitão. A nave está em perfeito estado e até agora tem sido uma viagem tranquila de escolta a princesa ...

— Não foi isso que eu quis dizer, Spock. Quero saber se não ha algo de errado com você.

— Não entendo o motivo da sua pergunta capitão.

— Você está estranho, Spock. Se não o conhecesse diria até que esta _sentindo -_ Kirk deu uma risadinha - Não é isso, é?

— Creio que possa estar certo capitão.

— Você é capaz de sentir Spock? - A voz de Jim saiu incrédula, chocada - Porque nunca disse nada?

— Sou capaz de sentir como todo ser vivo, senhor. Minha raça apenas não se deixa levar por suas emoções como as outras. Nos nos controlamos.

—Mais você é meio humano não é? Deve ser mais difícil para você.

—Admito que há certos sentimentos que são mais de difíceis de se administrar.

—Quais? - As mãos de Kirk foram aos seus cabelos e ele se aproximou um pouco do seu Primeiro Oficial - Com o que você não pode lidar Spock?

— Odio, Ciumes e Amor são emoções difíceis de se administrar

— Você é capaz de amar, Spock? - Kirk se moveu para mais perto tornando a proximidade entre eles quase que perturbadora - è capaz de desejar uma pessoa? Sentir ciumes dela?

— Perfeitamente capaz, capitão. E devo lhe avisar que a proximidade entre nos está se tornando perturbadora, senhor. Peço que por favor se afaste.

— Eu lhe perturbo, senhor Spock? Minha proximidade lhe perturba?

—Sim senhor. Vulcanos não tem os mesmos hábitos de contato físico e proximidade que os humanos, me é perturbador o excesso de contato com qualquer ser.

—Mais você parece se esquivar de mim com mais frequência do que faz com os demais. Eu lhe perturbo tanto assim?

—...- Não poderia lhe responder. Vulcanos não mentem e não poderia lhe dizer a verdade. Optou pelo silencio, descendo o olhar ate o chão.

Kirk lhe segurou o queixo e fez com que erguesse a cabeça até que seus olhos se encontrassem. Soltou-o e deixou que seus dedos deslizassem pelos braços do Vulcano até chegar a sua mão e segurar os dedos indicador e médio dele com os seus.

Um beijo vulcano.

—È capaz de entender meus sentimentos Spock?

Os olhos negros do Vulcano, que estavam pregados nas mãos unidas voltaram-se aos esverdeados e ele assentiu com a cabeça

—Sim.

— E o que fará S'Chn T' Gai Spock? - Seus olhos se arregalaram ao ouvir seu nome dos lábios daquele que amava.

—Isso James

E em um impulso uniu sua boca a de seu capitão.

Um beijo humano.

Kirk trouxe Spock para mais perto o abraçando pela cintura com a mão livre.E ali, sobre o testemunho silencioso das estrelas ambis, humano e hibrido se consumiram em amor


End file.
